Claustrophobia
by Helfyr
Summary: Anté FFVII. Rufus et Tseng dans un ascenseur, une panne... Attention, Yaoi.


**Auteur** : Helfyr  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est bien dommage XD  
><strong>Remerciements<strong> : x-DDM-th-x pour avoir bétalu la fic, et Alia pour s'occuper de la publication...

* * *

><p><em>Claustrophobia<em>

L'ascenseur émit un agréable tintement avant que ses portes ne s'ouvrent. Tseng attendait que son jeune patron ne fasse le premier pas. Comme à son habitude, Rufus regardait un point seulement vu de lui seul. Du moins, habitude qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il se trouvait en face de l'ascenseur. L'utaïen ne prononça aucune parole mais « réveilla » le jeune Shinra d'un petit éclaircissement de gorge. Le blond avança alors dans la cage de verre comme si de rien n'était puis appuya sur un des innombrables boutons du tableau d'étage. Complètement au hasard. Il émit un léger rire en haussant les épaules, amusé de sa propre « maladresse ».

« Je suis vraiment tête en l'air ! Voyons… Peut-être celui-ci ? Ou bien celui-ci… Ou alors celui-ci…  
>- Monsieur…<br>- Oui oui, une minute ! Nous ne sommes pas si pressés de toute façon ! Bougonna le jeune homme, de mauvaise humeur, ou de mauvaise foi.  
>- Malheureusement, si, nous le sommes Monsieur… Votre père vous attend pour une réunion importante. Que vous avez-vous-même organisée de façon… insistante. »<p>

Pour toute réponse à cette accusation directe et voir même dangereuse, le jeune Shinra appuya sans délicatesse sur le bouton du dernier étage tout en jetant un regard noir à son employé. Les portes se refermèrent et la cage de verre s'ébroua avant de commencer sa lente progression vers le sommet.

Rufus commença alors à se tourner vers les parois de verre, scrutant les lumières de la ville. Il regarda partout, bien qu'il connaisse par cœur le paysage à force de prendre l'ascenseur. Une fois sa contemplation du paysage, le blond scruta son reflet, remettant une mèche rebelle inexistante derrière son oreille. Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit. Comme plusieurs étages avaient été sélectionnés « distraitement » par Rufus, l'ascension se voyait donc entrecoupée de plusieurs « pauses » alors que l'ascenseur était privé pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Et à chaque fois, le blond sortait la tête, lâchait un « Oh, dommage, ce n'est pas l'étage », rajoutant des « encore » après le premier arrêt.

Tseng ne disait rien, laissant le jeune homme exécuter son « rituel ». Et il le connaissait bien son rituel. Il avait bien essayé d'empêcher ou même de raisonner son jeune patron, mais Rufus faisait la sourde oreille, niant férocement et déclarant « qu'il ne faisait absolument pas exprès et que s'il continuait de l'agacer sur ce point, il devrait s'acheter une combinaison spéciale pour passer les trente-trois hivers de mission au Village Glaçon. ». Aussi l'utaïen n'avait plus insisté, s'interrogeant tout de même en silence sur l'étrange comportement du jeune Shinra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est long cet ascenseur. Et puis, il est vraiment petit. Et cette musique m'agace. Oh et tiens, ta cravate est mal faite…  
>- Mons… Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »<p>

Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place après être entré dans l'ascenseur, supportant les enfantillages de son patron, Tseng devait à présent l'empêcher de lui prendre sa cravate qui, il en était sûr, était parfaitement nouée ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit défaite par les mains de son jeune patron.

« Monsieur, soyez sérieux un instant… soupira l'utaïen, légèrement excédé.  
>- Je te dis qu'elle était mal faite ! Je vais la refaire…<br>- Mais vous ne savez pas faire un nœud de cravate…  
>- La ferme. »<p>

L'ordre était clair et précis. Tseng ne répliqua pas, ne soupira qu'intérieurement et laissa son jeune patron se débattre avec la cravate. Jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur subisse une légère secousse, que les lumières ne s'éteignent et qu'elles soient remplacées par une simple ampoule rouge.

« Bien… Au moins, vous avez une meilleure excuse pour le retard… » annonça Tseng avec une légère pointe de moquerie, mais très légère de façon à ne pas s'attirer de trop grandes foudres de la part du blond. « Monsieur ? »

Comme les foudres ne vinrent pas, Tseng fronça les sourcils et regarda le jeune Shinra avec interrogation. Celui-ci avait suspendu les mouvements de ses mains toujours agrippées à la cravate, et il n'avait ni bougé, ni répondu, ce qui était bien entendu étrange. Jamais Rufus ne se laissait accuser, qu'il soit en tort ou non.

« Monsieur, tout va bien ?  
>- Bien sûr que oui ! »<p>

Rufus repoussa l'utaïen, semblant se reprendre, et lui tourna le dos. Mais Tseng n'était pas dupe et enfin, la lumière se fit. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait donc pas pensé plus tôt. Depuis qu'il était petit, Rufus râlait, pestait et appuyait sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur à chaque fois qu'il devait y entrer. Il effaça sa surprise et sa légère inquiétude pour reprendre un visage neutre.

« Monsieur, seriez-vous claustrophobe… ?  
>- Pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça, franchement ! »<p>

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Bien sûr, Rufus préférait nier en bloc plutôt que d'avouer sa faiblesse. Tseng posa alors doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme lui tournant le dos et continua d'une voix calme.

« Monsieur… Je ne pense pas que la panne dure très longtemps. Les techniciens trouveront rapidement la raison de ce contretemps et l'arrangeront sans attendre. »

Il ne pouvait pas forcer le jeune Shinra à avouer sa faiblesse mais il pouvait tout de même le rassurer. Rufus tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, son air buté au visage. Il lâcha finalement un soupire, décroisant les bras.

« Bien, attendons ! Mais s'ils ne se dépêchent pas, ils entendront parler de moi !  
>- Bien entendu, Monsieur. »<p>

Le blond fit quelques pas, chassant d'un coup d'épaule la main qui y était restée, puis retourna fasse aux parois vitrées, les mains croisées dans le dos. Un premier soupire traversa ses lèvres, suivit peu après d'un autre. Son pied commença à tapoter le sol par petit coups régulier, ses doigts s'entortillaient dans des mouvements saccadés, et sa langue claqua contre son palais. Tseng sentait la tension de son jeune patron monter en flèche, à peine deux minutes de silence passées, lui indiquant que ça allait bientôt éclater.

« Mais bon sang ! Ils sont payés pour quoi dans cet immeuble ? Pour compter les plumes anales d'un chocobo ou quoi ? ILS ATTENDENT QUOI POUR NOUS FAIRE SORTIR ? Et toi, tu ne peux pas les appeler ? Vociféra Rufus.  
>- Le réseau est hors service… annonça l'utaïen tout en regardant sur son PHS. La panne doit donc être générale.<br>- HA ! C'est bien ma veine ! »

Tseng s'approcha de son jeune patron, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et fit venir son dos contre son torse. Rufus se crispa sur le moment bien qu'il ne s'écarta pas. Il râla pour la forme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tseng, je n'ai pas dix ans. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me réconfortes !  
>- Shh… Respirez profondément et laissez-vous aller contre moi… Pensez que vous êtes… ailleurs, murmura Tseng d'une voix posée, enlaçant les épaules du jeune Shinra.<br>- Mais bien sûr… railla Rufus. Tu en as d'autre de bonne id… AH ! »

Rufus se recroquevilla à terre, la tête entre ses bras relevés, lorsque l'ascenseur eut une brusque secousse, faisant clignoter la pale lumière rouge. Tseng ne perdit pas une seconde pour reprendre le jeune homme contre lui, le serrant fermement et lui caressant le dos pour le calmer. Il sentait le corps tremblant et crispé de Rufus, parcouru de soubresauts qui trahissaient son angoisse.

« Tout va bien Monsieur, l'ascenseur est parfaitement sécurisé… Détendez-vous… Je suis là… »

Il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser de la nervosité trahir sa voix. Tseng continua de rassurer le jeune homme s'agrippant à lui, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il le sentit se calmer et se détendre légèrement mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, le rapprochant même un peu plus encore.

« T… Tseng… murmura Rufus. Tu crois… qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

L'utaïen ne put empêcher un petit sourire moqueur orner ses lèvres. Pour ce jeune homme ayant grandi dans une cage doré, cette situation pouvait effectivement s'apparenter à la fin du monde. Pour lui, ayant connu nombre de mission toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres, ce n'était qu'un petit désagrément. Il sentit alors le corps de son jeune patron se resserrer encore plus, ses jambes entourer ses hanches, ses bras enserrer son cou. Tseng soupira gentiment et passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de Rufus, gigotant pour s'asseoir confortablement en tailleur.

« Tseng…  
>- Monsieur ?<br>- Ton arme me fait mal…  
>- Pardonnez-moi, je vais la retirer… »<p>

Repoussant doucement le jeune homme, Tseng défit son holster, sous sa veste, pour le poser sur le sol. Il releva ensuite la tête et croisa deux grands yeux bleus choqués.

« Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ?  
>- Tu… J'espère que tu caches un autre flingue au niveau de ton pantalon Tseng, ou alors je te jure que…<br>- Monsieur, c'est mon PHS ! s'exclama Tseng en prouvant ses dires et retirant effectivement son portable de sa poche.  
>- Mmh… »<p>

Rufus plissa les yeux dans une moue sceptique. Tseng fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il repoussa entièrement le jeune Shinra et se releva.

« Apparemment, vous vous sentez mieux pour avoir de pareils idées !  
>- Non ! »<p>

Sans prévenir, Rufus se remit sur ses pieds en un éclair et retourna contre Tseng avec empressement, le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer s'il en avait eu la force. L'utaïen, un peu surpris sur le coup, soupira légèrement et frotta le dos du jeune homme lentement pour le calmer.

« Je… plaisantais juste… gémit Rufus, la tête enfouie dans la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Reste…  
>- Je ne vais nulle part…<br>- Prends… moi dans tes bras encore…  
>- Oui Monsieur… »<p>

Tseng s'exécuta, serrant de nouveau le jeune Shinra contre lui. Il espérait que la situation se débloque rapidement, craignant que Rufus ne recommence à paniquer. Peine perdu, les tremblements reprirent. Alors il serra un peu plus encore, une main dans la chevelure blonde, l'autre caressant le dos de Rufus. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir du jeune homme, la tête à présent nichée dans son cou. Sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer, un frisson parcourut son échine. Puis un autre, provoqué par le même souffle contre sa peau. Un souffle chaud, doux et mentholé. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, se morigénant intérieurement avant de se crisper légèrement. Rufus l'acculait contre la paroi derrière son dos, collant son corps contre le sien plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« Tu… as peur aussi ?  
>- Non Monsieur… Vous savez que j'ai connu des situations bien pires.<br>- C'est vrai… Tu es vraiment un… très bon Turk.  
>- Merci Monsieur. »<p>

Rufus releva la tête pour regarde l'utaïen dans les yeux, la respiration un peu plus prononcée par le stresse de la situation. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humides et ses lèvres avaient l'air un peu plus foncées dans la lumière rougeoyante de secours. C'était aussi la première fois que Tseng le voyait aussi sincère dans sa détresse. Rufus savait être froid, sarcastique et bon acteur, mais sincère, peu avait le privilège de le voir ainsi. Voire même personne. Alors Tseng leva sa main vers la joue du jeune homme, lui sourit tendrement et murmura :

« Ça ira… Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. »

Et il combla la distance entre leurs lèvres. Sur le coup, il ne sentit aucune réaction de la part de Rufus puis, petit à petit alors qu'il effleurait, caressait doucement cette bouche inerte, il la sentit se mouvoir, imperceptiblement, timidement même. Enfin, un soupir lui répondit plus franchement. Tseng s'écarta légèrement pour observer le visage de son jeune patron. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues un peu plus colorées. Puis Rufus regarda de nouveau Tseng dans les yeux, une lueur indescriptible dans les siens.

« Tu… as une façon bien étrange… de… rassurer.  
>- Excusez-moi… je ne pensais pas à mal.<br>- Vraiment ? »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Rufus, attendant la réponse de l'utaïen. Et alors que Tseng ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer d'un « oui, vraiment », sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque le bassin du jeune Shinra s'appuya sur le sien.

« Monsieur… ?  
>- T'as pas intérêt à me dire que c'est ton flingue, ton phs ou même ton stylo… Ou je te jure que je te le ferais bouffer… »<p>

Tseng secoua la tête pour toute réponse, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas soupirer et gémir. Les hanches du jeune Shinra bougèrent lentement contre les siennes, son souffle contre ses lèvres.

« Tseng… rassure-moi encore… embrasse-moi… »

La voix de Rufus n'était plus qu'un murmure alors que ses mains s'agrippaient dans son dos, comme s'il devait s'accrocher pour ne pas perdre pied. L'utaïen répondit à l'ordre direct, rapprocha ses lèvres pour les poser en douceur sur celles du blond. Sa main, n'ayant quitté la joue de son jeune patron, glissa dans sa nuque, juste derrière l'oreille, alors qu'il faisait parcourir le même chemin à l'autre. Il raffermit légèrement sa prise autour de la nuque du blond puis appuya un peu plus ses lèvres. Il avala le soupir de Rufus avant de faire mine de s'écarter. Le jeune Shinra ne fut pas de cet avis et se colla encore plus contre Tseng d'un geste brusque. Sa langue impétueuse pénétra entre les lèvres de l'utaïen en un baiser exigeant. Ce fut alors Tseng qui soupira contre la bouche de son jeune patron, ce dernier se frottant largement contre son bassin, bougeant ses hanches lascivement.

« Mmh… Tseng... »

L'employé ne répondit pas, observant le visage transfiguré de son jeune patron. Rufus n'avait absolument plus cet air suffisant, arrogant. Ses yeux mi-clos avaient un regard légèrement flou, embués par le plaisir naissant alors que ses lèvres, plus foncées encore, laissaient passer un souffle lourd.

Mais Rufus n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller aussi facilement. Il lui fallait contrôler, diriger, ordonner. Il lui fallait se reprendre, comprenant dans quelle situation gênante il était. Alors il s'écarta violemment, se dressant fièrement face à son subordonné et reprit son masque dédaigneux.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses à mes dépends. Alors que je suis dans une position de faiblesse, tu en profites…  
>- Bien sûr que non Monsieur…<br>- Ah oui ? Ça t'arrive souvent alors de bander pendant tes missions de sauvetage ?  
>- Monsieur, ça n'a aucun rapport…<br>- Alors quoi ? »

Tseng ne comprenait plus. Rufus qui, pourtant, n'avait pas l'air dérangé par la « situation », commençait à perdre patience. Que devait-il répondre ? Devait-il répondre d'ailleurs ?

« Puisque tu as l'air d'être en manque, très bien… »

Le long manteau blanc tomba sur le sol lourdement, suivit du fin pull noir peu après.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Prépare donc une couche avec mon manteau ! »

Tseng sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol puis étendit le manteau devant lui comme demandé, sous l'œil critique du jeune Shinra. Une fois son travail finit, il releva la tête, sans rien dire, sans rien comprendre non plus. Peut-être était-ce le manque d'oxygène à l'intérieur de la cage de verre ? Ou bien la situation incongrue. Mais ses interrogations partirent bien vite en fumée en voyant Rufus venir s'assoir sur ses cuisses, les mains sur ses épaules. Une pose bien lascive pour un jeune homme amené à diriger la plus grande firme d'énergie du monde, chargé de la plus importante et la plus puissante armée.

« Et bien maintenant, touche-moi… Puisque c'est ce que tu veux depuis que nous sommes coincés ici, susurra doucement Rufus.  
>- Ce n'est pas… êtes-vous certains de…<br>- Shh… Vas-y… Après tout, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler après m'avoir embrassé… susurra le jeune Shinra, satisfait de reprendre la situation en main.  
>- Monsieur…<br>- Rufus.

- Appelle-moi Rufus… »

Tseng déglutit puis respira profondément. Il baissa alors les paupières sur le torse du jeune Shinra avant de s'y pencher. Il posa alors ses lèvres à la base du cou gracile, embrassant la peau nue. Il s'enivra de l'odeur légèrement acide d'un parfum haut de gamme, cachant celle douce et sucrée du jeune homme. Il déplaça ses baisers légers jusqu'à l'épaule alors que ses mains se posaient enfin sur les hanches. Il sentit Rufus frissonner sous ses doigts caressants, perçut le souffle de nouveau lourd dans ses oreilles. Enhardi par les réactions favorables du jeune homme, Tseng descendit encore ses lèvres jusqu'à une des pointes de chairs rosées, la léchant du bout de la langue. Un gémissement léger résonna. Il suça alors le téton durci, comme il aurait fait avec un bonbon, alors que ses mains retenaient le dos du jeune Shinra qui se cambrait de plus en plus.

« Tseng… Touche-moi plus bas… »

Une des mains se faufila alors vers le pantalon blanc, commença à défaire ceinture et fermeture éclair d'un geste précis, et s'y engouffra. Un tremblement parcouru le corps de Rufus en sentant une douce fraicheur envahir son sous-vêtement et enserrer son sexe. Il bougea légèrement ses hanches pour approfondir le contact. La réponse vint très vite et la main amorça un va et vient légèrement soutenu. Il gémit plus fortement, la tête en arrière.

Tseng avait relevé la tête pour regarder le visage du jeune Shinra. Les traits du blond étaient légèrement crispés, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, les yeux clos dans le plaisir. Une vision bien lointaine que ce que pouvait offrir Rufus, même dans ses grands jours de bonne humeur. L'utaïen se sentit frémir rien que de regarder ce visage. Il voulait en voir plus.

Rufus grogna de frustration quand la main quitta son sexe encore avide de caresse. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, juste avant de se faire basculer en arrière, sur son propre manteau. Il leva les yeux vers Tseng à présent au-dessus de lui puis eut un léger sourire narquois. Tseng, le Turk le plus droit, le plus sérieux et le plus dévoué, calme dans toutes situations, impassible à toute torture. Et bien il était beau, avec le regard brillant et les cheveux légèrement défait, le souffle lourd. Rufus émit un léger rire.

« M… Rufus ? Pourquoi riez-vous ?  
>- Oh, pour rien... Suce-moi. »<p>

Rufus passait si facilement d'un visage rieur et décontracté à un visage autoritaire et froid. Tseng ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se baisser, habitué aux humeurs lunatiques de son jeune patron. Il longea le corps alangui de ses lèvres et de ses mains puis tira sur le pantalon devenu gênant, ainsi que le sous-vêtement. Une fois à l'air libre, le sexe du jeune Shinra se dressa fièrement, n'attendant plus que la bouche de l'utaïen. Rufus glissa sa main dans la chevelure jais de Tseng pour appuyer sur sa tête et l'inciter à se dépêcher. Ce dernier déposa alors ses lèvres sur la chair brulante, embrassant plusieurs fois la peau tendue. Sa langue glissa de bas en haut avant que sa bouche ne l'entoure enfin. Rufus poussa un râle, enfin satisfait des attentions tant attendues, tout en soulevant ses hanches afin de plonger encore plus profondément dans la chaleur moite appréciée. Son corps trembla.

Tseng laissa glisser le gland contre sa langue, la douceur de la peau lui chatouillant le palais. Il pinça ses lèvres contre la chair turgescente et commença à les glisser contre, dans un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il écoutait la respiration encore plus lourde et les gémissements discrets, étouffés, de Rufus qui se tortillait sous lui, bougeant ses hanches à la rencontre de ses lèvres. L'utaïen augmenta légèrement le rythme de sa bouche tout en activant ses mains restées inertes pour le moment. Il caressa les cuisses et les hanches du jeune Shinra avant qu'une de ses mains ne vienne s'occuper de ses bourses, l'autre glissant dans son dos et rejoignant le bas de ses reins. Il flatta les fesses d'un Rufus soupirant et gémissant de ses attentions, palpa les muscles rebondis et doux avant que son indexe ne se faufile entre les deux globes. Tseng retira alors le sexe de sa bouche, lui donnant un dernier coup de langue malgré les grognements de frustration de son jeune patron.

« Tseng… je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter… !  
>- Vous voulez seulement jouir avec ma bouche ou continuer plus loin ?<br>- Plus… Plus loin ? Ah… ! »

Rufus rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'intrusion. Son corps se crispa, peu habitué à ce traitement. Il secoua la tête, essayant de repousser Tseng de ses mains. L'utaïen réussit à lui en attraper une, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Rufus… regardez-moi. Détendez-vous, je ne vous ferais aucun mal… Vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune Shinra ne répondit pas mais se calma. Il rouvrit les yeux pour scruter le visage de son subordonné puis les referma, en signe d'abandon. Seuls ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de sa contrariété. Rufus savait qu'il n'allait plus rien contrôler, qu'il allait être en position de faiblesse. Malgré tout, il faisait confiance. Tseng était un excellent Turk, obéissant, intelligent et attentif.

« Je te fais confiance Tseng… mais n'en abuse pas.  
>- Bien sûr… Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera un peu douloureux, mais si vous supportez la douleur, vous serez pleinement satisfait… »<p>

Peut-être n'était-ce pas à dire, mais Tseng avait voulu être honnête. Rufus se contracta à nouveau. Pour le détendre, l'utaïen s'occupa de nouveau de son sexe, l'enserrant dans sa main et le massant fermement. Le jeune homme soupira et gémit de nouveau, ses muscles se détendant peu à peu. Tseng entreprit alors de bouger son doigt, encore profondément logé, fouillant à la recherche du point le plus sensible. Rufus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise, avant de, soudain, pousser un léger cri. L'utaïen eut un petit sourire et recommença à titiller le même endroit, arrachant gémissements et cris plus bruyants de la part du jeune homme. Il fit ensuite rejoindre le premier doigt par un deuxième, provocant de nouveau quelques crispations. Mais cette fois, Rufus regarda Tseng dans les yeux, aucun doute dans le regard. Le jeune homme respira profondément et soupira lascivement pour se détendre lui-même, toujours aidé de la main de l'utaïen.

Il voulait bien l'admettre, peut-être pas à voix haute mais au plus profond de lui-même, il était plutôt agréable de laisser les choses se faire, sans en avoir le contrôle. Rufus referma les yeux et se cambra, relevant les jambes. Il donnait son entière confiance à Tseng, une totale liberté. Il aurait pu aussi écrire en lettre rouge sur son ventre pâle « BAISE-MOI, J'ATTENDS QUE CA » mais non. Il n'avait rien pour et si son subordonné ne comprenait pas l'accord tacite, il lui suffirait de lui ordonner. Pour le moment, il ne se préoccupa que des sensations incroyablement contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait plus si la douleur était plaisante, ou si le plaisir était douloureux, s'il voulait que ça dure éternellement ou que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Puis ce fut soudain le vide en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et alla pour protester mais resta tout simplement coi. Tseng s'était redressé et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout en se débarrassant de sa propre veste et de sa chemise. Rufus se redressa à son tour, sur ses coudes, avant de tendre la main vers le torse qui lui faisait face. Un torse bien différent du sien. Lui qui n'était que mince et peut-être un peu mou, Tseng était un savant mélange de finesse et de force au muscle élastiques et vifs. Il posa sa main sur la peau caramel, aux légères cicatrices, souvenir des missions périlleuses, et la caressa timidement. Enhardi par les légers frissons qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, il glissa sa main sur l'épaule puis derrière la nuque avant de le tirer vers lui. Il happa les lèvres de l'utaïen dans un baiser impudique, le serrant contre lui, ivre de sensation. Il frissonna en sentant leur peau l'une contre l'autre, propageant une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Il gémit contre la bouche de Tseng en le sentant relever ses jambes. Il cria en rejetant sa tête en arrière, sous l'intrusion plus imposante que de simples doigts.

Tseng s'immobilisa une fois placé dans le corps de son jeune patron. Rufus tremblait violemment, gémissant sans retenue, geignant à demi-mot sa douleur. L'utaïen lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tout en caressant son sexe pour lui détourner l'attention de la douleur lui traversant les reins.

« Respirez et détendez-vous… Là, comme ça…  
>- Bordel Tseng, je vais te… aah… Merde… ! »<p>

Le Turk bougea légèrement ses hanches, doucement. Rufus n'était pas si douillet qu'on pouvait le croire mais qu'il en vienne à être vulgaire, sa situation devait être vraiment inconfortable. Il vint l'embrasser, avaler ses plaintes et se serrer contre lui pour le rassurer. Il essayait de se faire le plus doux possible afin que Rufus se détende rapidement.

Le jeune Shinra souffla bruyamment, s'écartant des lèvres de son « imposant » subordonné. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément comme lui murmurait Tseng, essayant de passer outre la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'elle remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme une fissure poursuivant son chemin dans ses chairs. Il aurait bien engueulé l'utaïen et lui ordonner de sortir de son corps si ce dernier n'avait pas poussé son sexe encore un peu plus profondément dans ses va et vient. Rufus se cambra violemment et poussa de nouveau un cri. Mais cette fois-ci, il cria de plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce que le sexe en lui avait bien pu atteindre, la même chose que les doigts de Tseng sûrement, mais il ne pouvait que gémir des « encore » dans ses plaintes. Qu'il continue à atteindre cette zone pour ressentir encore ce violent frisson ayant traversé son corps. Ce que fit Tseng, comme le docile Turk qu'il était, poussant son sexe contre la prostate de son jeune patron.

« Oh… Tseng… ! Je… je vais jouir… ! »

Tseng se redressa, scrutant son jeune patron en pleine extase. Il poussa plus durement ses hanches en lui pour lui arracher d'autres cris, douce musique pour ses oreilles. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser jouir tout de suite, il voulait le pousser à bout. Aussi il ralentit ses mouvements plus profonds pourtant, et vint enserrer la base du sexe du jeune Shinra qui gronda de frustration.

« Tseng putain… !  
>- Demandez-moi, Rufus… Demandez…<br>- Qu… Aah… Je vais te tuer Tseng… »

Tseng serra un peu plus sa main autour du membre brûlant. Rufus continua à jurer entre chaque gémissement, agrippant les épaules de son subordonné, griffant sa peau caramel. Il le serra alors fort contre lui puis d'une voix suppliante, lui demanda de le faire jouir. Si Tseng n'avait pas une grande maîtrise de lui-même, il aurait éjaculé sur le coup en entendant la voix de son jeune patron. Il tint bon, juste le temps de donner deux trois mouvements de poignet et de hanche avant de pousser un gémissement rauque, recouvert par le cri de Rufus. La semence du jeune Shinra coula sur sa main et le ventre blanc, chaud et épais.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Rufus gémit légèrement, se tortillant un peu. Tseng se redressa alors et se retira du corps chaud qui l'avait accueilli. Il scruta le visage de son jeune patron, ne sachant pas quelle attitude prendre ni la réaction qui allait suivre. Rufus ouvrit alors ses yeux, d'abord au regard flou puis se fixa dans ceux de l'utaïen.

« Je crois que… je vais apprécier les pannes d'ascenseur maintenant… »

Tseng se permit un sourire, répondant à celui du jeune Shinra qui se blottit dans ses bras. Puis les lumières se rallumèrent et l'ascenseur reprit sa route. Sachant que les portes allaient s'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre, ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Juste au moment où l'étage fut atteint, Tseng remettait sa cravate tandis que Rufus plaçait les dernières mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

« Patron ! Boss ! Tout va bien ? demanda Reno qui les attendaient sur le palier de l'ascenseur. Cette foutue panne a duré des plombes !  
>- Reno, sait-on à quoi elle était due ?<br>- Nop Boss, pas encore ! Les électriciens sont en train d'faire leur diagnostiques.  
>- Bien. Je veux un rapport sur les détails de la panne, jusqu'où elle s'étend et les problèmes occasionnés, ordonna Tseng d'un ton strict en sortant de la cage de verre.<br>- Oh merde… pas un rapport, ça va être super long… souffla le rouquin. J'y vais. »

Reno partit en trainant des pieds et en maugréant pour lui-même.

« Tseng.  
>- R… Monsieur ?<br>- Tu viendras me chercher après la réunion  
>- Bien Monsieur. »<p>

Tseng regarda le dos du jeune Shinra qui montait à présent les escaliers, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père. Il détourna les yeux, s'éclaircissant silencieusement la gorge lorsqu'il le vit se frotter le bas du dos. Il eut tout de même un léger sourire aux lèvres, se disant que Rufus avait trouvé là un tout autre rituel pour contrer sa claustrophobie…

* * *

><p>FIN.<p> 


End file.
